


Cozying up on a cold night

by SappyGal



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyGal/pseuds/SappyGal
Summary: When Armie saw his best friend Timmy shirtless for the first time in a while, he noticed that his sweet, funny, goofy friend was actually pretty hot
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Cozying up on a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the lovely readers for showering me with your comments and kudos on my first [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983436). Here's a short fluffy fic as a holiday gift to you all. Stay safe and warm. Happy Holidays!

It was one of those nights where you could hear the clattering of rain and violent thunderstorms even through closed windows. Armie was lounging by his fireplace watching TV when got a phone call from his best friend Timmy. “Armie, I’ve got a flat tire. It’s pretty dark and rainy so I’m finding it hard to change the tire. Can you come help?”. With a concern in his voice, Armie said, “Timmy, please get into your car and text me the address. I’ll be on my way ASAP”. 

Luckily Timmy wasn’t too far from Armie’s house so he was there in no time. When he reached Timmy’s location, he saw that Timmy was soaking wet from head to toe, fidgeting in his seat and biting fingernails, a nervous habit of his. Armie pulled out his umbrella, walked over to Timmy’s car and knocked on his window. When Timmy rolled down his window, Armie lowered down and said, “Timmy, I don’t think we can fix your tire in this weather. Also, we need to get you home before you catch pneumonia. Come on, let’s go. We will take care of this first thing in the morning, I promise.” With that, Timmy quickly put a sticky note with a message and his number on the dashboard, left the blinkers on and took off with Armie. 

After they reached Armie’s house, he gave Timmy a towel to dry himself off and turned up the heating. He pointed Timmy towards his bathroom and said, “Go take a hot shower while I find something for you to wear.” When Timmy went in, Armie started rummaging through his wardrobe trying to find something that wouldn’t be too big on Timmy. Just as he found a decent T-shirt and sweatpants, Timmy walked in. Timmy had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still wet. When Armie turned around to face him, he noticed how Timmy was not the same gangly teenager he remembered. Sure, he was still lean, but now he had well-defined muscles and was looking pretty hot. Those gym sessions sure seem to be working. Before it could get awkward, Armie handed him his clothes and walked out of the room. 

When Timmy tried on his clothes, they were a little baggy on him but he felt cozy. He noticed how they had a faint smell of Armie and it brought a smile to his lips. He walked towards the living room and at the same time Armie was coming from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. One of the mugs had a giant dollop of whip cream on top of it and it was clear that one was for Timmy. With a huge smile on his face, Timmy grabbed the mug from Armie’s hand and said, “Ahh, you are the best! Thank you.” 

They snuggled on the couch next to the fireplace and started talking about Timmy’s day. That's when Armie spotted a bit of whip cream stuck on the tip of Timmy’s nose. He was looking all cute and cuddly, especially in those clothes of his. Instinctively he leaned forward and licked the whip cream off of his nose. It’s only after the fact that Armie realized what he had just done. He looked down at his hands wondering how he should explain what just happened and apologize. When he looked up to Timmy again, Timmy’s expression was unreadable. As Armie tried to open his mouth to come up with an explanation that made sense, he watched Timmy slowly move his free hand towards his mug and dip his index finger into the whip cream. Timmy then brought that finger to touch his own lips and with a devilish grin, he said, “What are you gaping at? Aren’t you gonna help me clean this off?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: I'm not sure if you can just leave your car by the roadside without it getting towed until the next day. For the sake of this story, lets assume it doesn't happen :D
> 
> 2: As mentioned in my previous fic, English is not my first language. I am always looking for a beta reader, so if anyone reading this can help, or knows of anyone who can, please let me know. My username is the same on Tumblr


End file.
